A Story of A Girl
by TinaHGshipper
Summary: Ok, So technically tis isn't Twilight but Claire is really like Alice and Joshua is like Jacob please read :D I need help I would really appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS OR HELP OR EVEN A FLAME!


Chapter 1I eased my right eye open slowly. I winced and closed it again as the bright light shone in my eyes. I tried to remember where I was but my mind was just a foggy mess of colours and sounds. I felt someone touch my forehead, a strangled cry then a door crashing open. I heard a woman's voice say, "lower the lights, they are too bright for her." Behind my lids I saw the bright light darken into a softer light. I cracked my left eye open, then my right. What I saw startled me, I was in a white room lying on a bed. In the room with me there was a man, a woman, a boy and what looked like a nurse. The nurse came over and stood beside me. She said, "Hello Claire. My name is Nurse Williams. Are you feeling ok?" I was confused. Why wouldn't I be ok? Why was I in this room? All of these confusing thoughts whirled around my mind. "What?" I blurted out. Nurse Williams looked at me with a confused look on her face then realization flashed in her eyes. She looked down at me kindly and said "Claire, you were caught in the middle of a fire. You are stable but there was some damage to your lungs and possibly parts of your memory."

I took this all in and thought, a fire? Damaged lungs? And… a damaged memory? What had my mind forgotten? What had I forgotten? My mind was racing and I searched my brain for things I may have forgotten. The colours flashed through my brain and I heard an alarm. Only then did I realise that the colours were red and orange. I was remembering the fire. I tried to remember more but it just made my head hurt. I realised that I was staring blankly at the nurse. "I'm really confused!" I whined stupidly. I blushed red and Nurse Williams just smiled sadly and said, " That's ok. Its quite normal really." At this point I decided it was time to take a closer look at the people behind Nurse Williams. I recognised my parents and I was thankful I had not forgotten them. Beside them was my dear little brother Stephen. I smiled hugely and my family took this as the green light to come see me. Mum and Dad hurried over and Stephen followed behind looking anxious. I opened up my arms and Mum wrapped her arms round me. She started to cry and I stroked her hair to calm her. I said " I'm ok. Really. I feel almost completely normal!" Mum stood back and Dad came and gave me a strong hug. The hug was just tight enough to tell me that he had been worried but loose enough to show that he was still wary that I was sick. Next was Stephen. He walked cautiously over to me and he fidgeted with his jacket. I smiled and he jumped into my arms. I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes. After a minute he crawled out of my arms and looked embarrassed. "I'm glad you're finally awake!" Stephen exclaimed. I looked at him bewildered. "How long have I been out?!" I asked. Nurse Williams answered, " You've been out for about 36 hours" My jaw dropped. " Wow." Everyone laughed and then Nurse Williams left. " Well, Claire, now that your awake your brother, mother and I are going to go home. Its late but we will be back tomorrow. We love you" Dad said. I gave each of them a hug and said goodbye. They left and I sighed.

…

I lay for hours just thinking. Thinking about my life, I could remember barely anything. Had I any friends? Who were they? And more importantly , WHERE were they? Had I gone through 15 years of life with no friends? Where did I go to school? What were my talents? Could I sing? Could I dance? What was my favourite music? I couldn't remember a lot of details on my own life! It was infuriating! I couldn't remember what I wanted in life and what I wanted to achieve. One thing did stick in my mind though. A boy. I don't know who he is or why I remember him, but I do. The boy had messy brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. In my head he is smiling and staring intently at something. I wracked my brains trying to remember more of him but I soon settled with just studying his face in my mind. I slowly drifted off to sleep again. But now I dreamt, I dreamt of faces, faces I couldn't quite place. There were faces of girls and boys around the same age as me, good looking older boys and children. But one face that occurred most often was his. He would be doing different things each time I saw him but every time one thing stayed the same, he was always staring straight at something. I was starting to believe the something was actually me. One thing I found strange was that he was never with people.. Except once. And the one time I saw him with people… it startled me. The people he was with were my father and mother. He looked angry and so did my parents.

I was abruptly awakened from my dream by a door creaking open and closed. I tensed up and next to mine. The person whispered a thank you and the nurse smiled wryly at them.

I was now completely alert as I stared at the nurse as she left the room. I turned to look at the person beside me but I could not see their face. By their outline I decided it was a boy. I stared at the boys back and the image of the boy from my mind floated to the front of my thoughts. I dismissed it thinking how this couldn't possibly be the boy I was dreaming about … Could it?

Chapter 2

The next morning when I woke up, the bed beside me was empty. I was confused. Where had the boy gone? I tried to forget about him, because maybe he didn't even exist. Maybe I had dreamt him up. I convinced myself that he wasn't real. I decided it was time to get up and take a look at myself. I got up out of my bed and walked into the bathroom next door. Surprisingly, I was in a pair of pink pyjamas, As I looked at the pyjamas something bubbled just on the edge of my mind. These pyjamas seemed familiar to me. I tried my hardest to remember them but I couldn't. I gave up and sighed. I peeled off my clothes and looked at my body. My brown hair was flowing down my back but it was caked in grease. I gave it a disgusted look and continued to look myself over. My blue eyes looked dull and my lips were chapped. My skin was pale and there were a few spots here and there. I was a little annoyed at the way I looked but I guessed that it was ok. Who would I meet in hospital anyway. My eyes trailed down the image of my body in the mirror. I wasn't very fat but I definitely wasn't skinny either. I could lose a few pounds here and there but I was almost completely content with my body. So, when I looked at my body with shock it wasn't because of the shape. It was the burns. All over my body the skin was a pink colour and looked tender. I touched the skin on my leg and winced at the small pain I felt. The nurse obviously hadn't mentioned the burns because she didn't believe they were worth mentioned. Although I knew they would heal quickly I still felt a little sad seeing the scars left by the fire.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed off all the grime on my body. I squirted some Aloe Vera shampoo on to my hair and massaged my head. I rinsed off, quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round me. Only then did I realise that I had no clothes to put on! I scuttled quickly back into my room and there was a fresh outfit sitting on my bed. I grabbed it and ran back into the bathroom. The outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt. I put the outfit on and ran my fingers through my hair. I gave the mirror a weak smile and sighed. Once again, I walked into the hospital room. This time when I walked in there was a boy in the room with me. My heart pounded almost painfully in my chest. I cleared my throat and the boy turned round. This boy was different than the boy in my dream. He had messy black hair and deep brown eyes. His mouth spread into a wide smile when he saw me. "Hello! My name is Joshua. " I stared blankly at him the stuttered out, " H-Hello." His smile grew and I smiled back at him. I went and sat down on the bed opposite him. The bed I had slept in last night. "So-" He was cut off when the door opened and the nurse walked in. "Oh! You've met each other! That's good, you're going to be spending a lot of time with each other!" She said. My smile faltered, "What do you mean?"

The nurse looked at me strangely then said, " Stay there!" She walked out and Joshua laughed. I looked at him curiously but the door opened again before I could ask him what was so funny. My mother and father walked through the door followed by Nurse Williams. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad." I said as I hugged them both. "Hello Claire." They replied grimly. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. My mind started racing thinking up awful scenarios. Was I really ill? Was somebody else ill? Had someone died? Where was Stephen?! Nurse Williams obviously noticed the look on my face and reassured me by saying , "Nothing is wrong, everything's fine." I was still confused, why were mum and dad unhappy and why was I going to be seeing this boy a lot? "Ok Claire. As you know your memory is not complete. We don't want to send you home quite yet because we think we could get your memory back. So, we are sending you to a place to try and recover your memory. It is a … house for people like you with memory problems or other mental issues. Joshua will also be going." My mind processed this and I blurted out the first thing tat came to mind, "Your sending me to a MENTAL HOSPITAL?!" I blushed and then realised that Joshua had to go to the mental hospital to. I turned to him and smiled in apology and he smiled weakly back at me. "Won't I be missing school or something?!" Nurse Williams laughed softly, "Claire, it's the summer. You will be out of there before school starts." I groaned and then said, " Okay where is this place?" Mum, Dad and Nurse Williams gave each other hesitant looks and Joshua stared at the ground. "Well?" I coaxed. "Australia." Mum whispered quietly.

I looked at her in shock. I had to go to AUSTRALIA?! WHAT?! I had to breathe.. This would be fine… maybe even good. "Ok. Should be fine." I said confidently. They all stared at me in shock. Obviously they were expecting me to flip out and I was glad to have proved them wrong. Joshua smiled hugely at me. He did have a habit of doing that. "You never fail to surprise me." he said. "Hold up, you met me a grand total of three minutes ago?" I looked at Mum and Dad and saw them glaring at Joshua. "Uh-Um-Yeah-What I meant was-" He stuttered. I looked at him with a strange look on my face but ignored his discomfort. "Anyway… Claire we are going to give you some medicine because of your lungs." Nurse Williams said kindly. I nodded my agreement and Nurse Williams walked over to me. She pulled a bottle of medicine and a medicine spoon out of her pocket. I laughed while she poured the medicine out and grimaced at the sickly yellow colour of the medicine. She smiled at me and moved the spoon towards my mouth. I opened my mouth hesitantly while she put the medicine in my mouth. The medicine hit my tongue and I winced at the putrid taste. I swallowed quickly, smacked my lips together and simply said, "Ew." Everyone laughed at I smiled weakly back at them. " Well, Claire, I believe that you are going to be going home for 2 days and then you are heading off to Australia." I looked at

Mum as she said ," No, she actually spent longer in here than we expected. Claire you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." I stared at her in disbelief. How was I supposed to be prepared for Australia in just over 24 hours?! " I need clothes!" I said. Mum laughed and said "Honey, I think you have plenty of clothes." I tried to think and I started to remember what my wardrobe at home looked like. I remembered it being made of wood. Mahogany I think. In my mind I opened the door of my wardrobe and it was almost bursting with clothes. In my mind's eye I saw shorts, skirts, jeans, tops, dresses and much more. It was true I had a lot of clothes. Plenty to bring with me.

"Can I go home and get my clothes now?" I asked. "Yes Claire and we can go shopping for a few new outfits, you are going to there for a while." I was stopped in my tracks by that comment. How long was I staying in that place? "How long am I going to be there!?" I almost shouted. I nearly said "that place" but I didn't want to offend Joshua. I had thought that I would be staying in Australia for a week possibly two weeks. So when Dad answered, "Claire. Six weeks." You can understand my shock. I breathed in and sighed. "Fun." I replied blankly. Mum and Dad laughed weakly at me, Nurse Williams gave me a strange look and Joshua coughed trying to mask the laugh I heard from him. "Let's go! Shopping time!" I squealed. Mum laughed and we both walked briskly out of the hospital room. Aw we were leaving I heard Dad and Nurse Williams talking to Joshua but I couldn't hear exactly what r

11 hour time difference


End file.
